Luffy the Pirate King And His Queen
by ausi1993
Summary: Luffy has found the one piece but his adventures are not over yet as he confesses his love for Nami. What is to become of his crew. How will the wold government reacted. And how will priates all over the world reacted now they have a king. only time will tell. (LuNa) (NaLu) [LuffyxNami] bit of Zoro and Robin rated M just in case (I do not own one piece)
1. Chapter 1

It was over! He did it! Luffy is now the pirate King. He had found the one piece. (The one piece was a green gem as big as his hand, and has the soul of the old pirate King Gold D Roger and a cave filled with gold). There he stood covered in blood and with Nami in his arms after his last battle with Blackbeard was over. Blackbeard had found them after Luffy had found the one piece and challenged Luffy for the one piece. Nami was in his arms because he had confessed his love for her when Blackbeard had threatened to take Nami as a prize.

(Flashback)

"_You can not defeat me Strew Hat Luffy! You are not strong enough to overcome gravity! And when you are dead I will take the one piece from you and that pretty little navigator as a prize wahaha". As Blackbeard said, those words Luffy got angry. "ANYONE WHO THINKS ABOUT TOUCHING THE WOMAN I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING ESLE IN THIS WORLD IS DEAD"! Shouted Luffy as well as releasing his powerful haki into his words. _

_All of Luffy's crew gasped at his words. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robbin, Franky, and Brook all felt terrified as Luffy spoke those words and feeling the power of Luffy's haki. Sanji, on the other hand, started shaking and vowed to never hit on Nami again but he was still going to be extra nice to the orange haired girl. _

_Nami could not believe what Luffy had just said. Nami looked at Luffy with wide eyes. "I cannot believe this he loves me. The man I thought had no feelings like that loves me. The man I love is saying he loves me too. I cannot believe this". Thought Nami as a smile came to her face, and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Go Luffy!" Nami shouted from the ship. Luffy's crew had already defeated Blackbeard's crew and Luffy had said he would take Blackbeard alone. The straw hat crew were all on the ship watching with wide eyes as luffy got ready to kick Blackbeard's ass. _

_"Wahaha you can not kill me Straw Hat you are to week". Said Blackbeard he released his dark dark devil fruit ability. Black smoke started surrounding Luffy. "Not even light itself can escape this move". Said Blackbeard. Luffy could feel himself starting to get sucked into the smoke that come from Blackbeard he was stuck and could not move. He tried to stretch out his arm to punch Blackbeard. "Gum gum pistol". Nothing his arm did not stretch out. "Wahaha, my abilities, takes your devil fruit ability away". Luffy then tried to run to his enemy but couldn't move. "Shit what am I going to do". Thought Luffy as he sunk into Blackbeard's gravity trap. He could feel his body starting to crush into the gravity trap. "You can not win straw hat I will be king of the pirates and then I'll take your navigator and have my way with her and then I will take over the world. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH NAMI!" Luffy was trying to get to Blackbeard, but he could not move. Luffy was coved in blood and weekend from Blackbeard's attacks. He was fighting not to pass out but was loosing. _

_Nami was now crying for Luffy. No Luffy can't die what would she do without him the man who saved her from Arlong all thoughts years ago. What can I do Blackbeard was going to kill Luffy then rape her. Then she did all she could do. "LUFFY HELP ME!" Shouted Nami _

_Luffy's eyes shot open as he heard Nami's words. Luffy then felt something unlock inside himself he felt like he was in second gear but somehow it felt stronger and faster than his second gear. Then he shouted. 'Blackbeard your going to pay!" Then he stood up and started walking to Blackbeard. "What that's impossible". Shouted Blackbeard. Luffy slowly mad his way to Blackbeard as his gum gum fruit was still inactive thanks to Blackbeard's ability. As Luffy made it to Blackbeard, he said in a stern voice. "No one threatens to take Nami away from me and lives". As Luffy said, these words, he released is hika. Blackbeard then felt fear he never felt before as he felt the power of Luffy's haki and looked at Luffy who looked like death itself. "No wait I'm sorry," said Blackbeard. "Too late you threatened Nami and I can not forgive you for that". Then Luffy shot a punch at Blackbeard's face. The force of the impact sent a shock wave all over Raftil and made a crater 5 meters wide and 2 meters deep. Luffy's punch smashed Blackbeard's face killing him instantly _

(End flashback)

"Luffy was what you said about you loving me more than anything true?" Asked Nami as they stood there in each other's arms. Luffy couldn't help, but smile is trade mark smile at her. "Nami I have loved you since you asked me to save you from Arlong. Nami I love you more than I love meat and I promise I will always be there for you when you need me". Nami couldn't help it as tears of joy started to run down her face. "Luffy I love you t-". She was stopped mid sentence as Luffy lent in and kissed he for the first time. Nami instantly closed her eyes and kissed him back. As they broke the kiss Luffy said. "Nami will you be my Queen? Yes, Luffy I will be your Queen".

"So you two finally confessed your feelings for each other". Said Zoro as he folded his arms and looking at them. The rest of the straw hat crew all said yeah its about time. Luffy and Nami looked at the crew and smiled. Yeah, we have said Nami with a big smile. Then they were interrupted by Luffy's tummy growling. "Wow, Sanji i'm hungry I want meat. Yes, captain we will have a big party in celebration of you becoming the pirate King". Yeah, shouted Luffy the picked up Nami and ran to the ship.

To be continued

**So how do you like it guys I'm sorry for the poor grammar it's never been my strong point so please review good and bad reviews welcomed **

**Let me know what I need to improve**

**Will update soon so till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

The party on the Thousand sunny went long into the night. Sanji spend most of the time cooking in the kitchen, Zoro was sitting against the main mast drinking booze, Luffy, Chopper, And Usopp All had chopsticks up their noses dancing around to Brooks music

Nami, Robin, and Franky were dancing as well but had no chopsticks up their noses.

As the night went on one by one people started to fall asleep until only Luffy and Nami was left standing. Hey Luffy can we have a look at the gem. Okay said Luffy as he ran to the men's quarters to fetch the One Piece. As there look at the gem, it started to glow. Umm Luffy is that normal? Asked Nami. Then suddenly a ghost like figure appeared in front of them. Shit who are you Nami asked. I am Gold D Roger the former pirate king. Luffy Nami I have something important to tell you both. How do you know our names? Nami asked. Well, I have watched your crew since you found me. How did you get in the gem. Asked Luffy. Well, that gem is a soul gem. You see whoever this soul gem belongs to their soul will then be stored in the gem when they die and can only be released when the right person is found to release the soul. So it's a mystery gem. Yes, that is a simple way of explaining it. So what happens now asked Nami. Well, the gem has chosen you Luffy to be its next owner so now I can tell you Luffy what it means to be the pirate king. You see Luffy every pirate out there thinks anyone who finds the one piece could be king of the pirates well I'm here to tell you that is only half-true. Anyone who finds the one piece my have received the title king of the pirates but unless this soul gem deems you worthy you will not receive the power that comes with the title and Luffy you are more than worthy. On the other side of the island, there is a castle that Luffy is now yours. So what type of power are we talking about here asked Nami. Knowledge is the power I'm giving Luffy. You see Luffy it is up to you to unite the pirates of the world and take down the wold government. The wold government is the evilest thing this world has ever seen. And if they are not stopped the world will then be destroyed. That's why they are after the ancient weapons. The head of the world government is a crazy man who thinks if he destroys the wold he will be reborn as a God. So Luffy the Knowledge I'm going to give you is not only on how to bring down the world government it will also help you unlock your true strength and abilities because you haven't even come close to your true strength. And for you Nami I will also grant the knowledge to you seems how you will be the pirate queen. As Roger spoke, Nami could not help but blush. My time has come to an end Nami Luffy I'm going to touch you on the shoulders so I can give you my knowledge and then I will go good luck to the both of you.

As Roger put his hand on them he started to fade way and then he was gone. Well, that was awesome shouted Luffy. Yes, that was interesting. Luffy was then looking at Nami with wide eyes and reached for something in his pocket. Nami turned around to find Luffy on one knee. Nami will you marry me? Nami gasped as she look at him and then the ring. Her heart started to beat really fast in her chest and tears swelled up in her eyes. Yes, yes Luffy. I will marry you. Luffy then stood up and put the ring on her left ring finger. When he finished Nami jumped at Luffy throwing her arms around him and she gave him a passionate kiss.

Then suddenly they heard whistles from behind them they turn to see all the crew stood there. Congratulations you Usopp. Yes, congratulations the rest of the crew said. Yes, well it's not time to celebrate now it's time for bed said Nami. Then as everyone started to head to bed Luffy grabbed Nami by the hand and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Good night my Queen. Good night my King see you in the morning. As she left Luffy watched her until she was at the women's quarters and shut the door. Then Luffy left the deck to go to his room**.**

To be continued

**sorry about the short chapter guys and the poor grammar. i will be updating within a week i hope so please review so i can improve **

**ps i am takeing a grammar cause so i hope to get better at this as i go along **


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun started to rise and peek through the widows of the thousand sunny Luffy got up and headed for the kitchen. The smell of breakfast was already ﬁlling the air. Sanji was always up before the rest of the crew to get breakfast ready. As Luffy entered the kitchen he saw that all of his crew where already up. Yo Luffy we have waited for you said Brook and then he turned back to Robin. Yoyo can I see your pantis now Robin. No Brook-San said Robin with a smile.

Luffy went to the table and sat down next to Nami as Sanji surfed everyone breakfast. As the norm Sanji surfed the women first. Here you go my lovely Robin-chan said Sanji in his love state voice and with love hearts in his eyes. Then he surfed Nami and still in love state said. Here you go my lovely queen. As he put the plate down he saw Luffy giving him a look as if to say don't push it Sanji. Then Sanji went back behind the counter to get the rest of the meals. Sanji had given Luffy an extra big helping of food today so he wasn't steeling anyone's food today.

When breakfast ended Luffy had given orders to sail the ship to the other side of the island to ﬁnd the castle. As the ship sailed a big castle slowly come into few. Wow it looks so cool shouted Luffy. The castle was a stone castle and was on an island in the middle of a bay. The castle had a draw bridge so you could get to it from the main land and on the other side it had a port witch look to be the perfect size for the Sunny.

The straw hat crew soon had the ship docked and where all off to see inside the castle. On the main ﬂoor there was a throne room and on the two thrones sat two golden crowns. Luffy run up to have a look at the crowns. The crowns nearly looked the same excepted two things. One was slightly smaller than the other one. The bigger of the two crowns had engraved on it. PIRATE KING and the smaller of the two had PIRATE QUEEN engraved on it. Luffy decided to hold on to the crown and not put it on because he was not ready to replace his straw hat just yet. Hey Nami look I have something for you. Then he showed Nami the crown. Wow it's so pretty thank you Luffy. Then Luffy placed the crown on her head. Now you look even more like the pirate queen.

As they looked around the main ﬂoor they found a dining room with a 20 foot long table in the room. Next to the dining room was a kitchen to witch Sanji had never seen before. I'm going to have a lot of fun in here and I'll start buy making lunch for everybody. They had also found a ball room witch could host a party to a thousand people or more. Behind the thrones Nami had found a secret trap door that led to a gain volt (she knew how to unlock the volt thanks to Gold D Rogers Knowledge she had received the night before). The volt was easily big enough to ﬁt all the gold they had found in the cave. Underneath the kitchen was a food store-room that could hold enough food to last a year even with Luffy's monsterest appetite.

On the second ﬂoor there was a training room ﬁled with every bit of training equipment you could think of. Well I've found my favourite room said Zoro as he grabbed the biggest wight. Next to the training room was a laboratory with two work benches on each side of the room. This room is super! Look Usopp we can work on inventions all day in here. Franky and Usopp run into the room not to be seen again till lunch was ready. Robin had found a library ﬁlled with more books then she had ever seen before in her life. Brook had also found a music room. After she had seen the volt Nami went upstairs and found a navigation room fil with maps from all over the world. And Chopper had found a room he could turn into a doctor's office.

On the third ﬂoor there where eight bedrooms. Each room had a queen sized bed and a desk. Then on the top ﬂoor was the master bedroom. It was like the downstairs bedrooms but bigger.

After lunch was over everybody went outside to look around the courtyard. This yard is perfect to grow our own food guys. We can have a veggi garden animals over there. Yes this will be a very nice spot to live once we a done with our dreams stated Sanji. Speaking of dreams Sanji I found a map that leads to the all blue and i would say it is only a mile out to sea from here. WHAT! Are you Shaw Nami that would be perfected to live so close to the all blue.

As everybody talked in the courtyard one thing was made clear that it was going to be a few years before they could all live in the castle. Nami still had her map to draw, Zoro still had to defeat Hawk Eye, Usopp wanted to get Kaya once they could return to the castle, Brook still wanted to see his whale friend Laboon, Robin had already found the true poneglyph on the last island they had stopped at, All Chopper wanted was to stay with the crew, Franky was going to go where ever Luffy went.

Luffy then spoke out. Guys we are not finished yet we have to take down the world government. And along the way we will finish all our dreams i promise you i will help you reach your dreams as you helped me reach mine. And then we can have the biggest party ever with lots of meat. Yes so how about we get some rest and we will head off in three days asked Nami. Everyone agreed and headed back to the castle.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy started to awaken in his bed the next morning. He turned around to look at Nami. Who had said last night it was about time they started sharing their bed.

(nothing happened though because Luffy had gone to bed early) Luffy sat in bed for a bit looking around his room. He did this because he knew breakfast would not be ready for an other hour. Then he spotted something on the desk. It was like a mini treasure chest. Luffy got up and walked to the chest to see what was in it. Luffy opened the chest and found a fruit inside. It looked like the gum gum fruit he had eaten when he was only 7 years old but this fruit was white not the dark purple the gum gum fruit was. Luffy being Luffy he was hungry so he eat the fruit hole. Nami had woken just in time to see Luffy pick the fruit up and put it in his mouth. As luffy started to swallow the strang fruit Nami released it looked like a Devil fruit. Wait Luffy don't eat that! But was too late. Chopper come quickly! What is it Nami asked Luffy with worried eyes on his navigator. Chopper then entered the room. What is it Nami? Quick i think Luffy has eaten a second devil fruit and you know that means he could die! What Luffy is going to die oh no we need a doctor and fast! Chopper you're a doctor. Oh yeah that's right. Luffy please lay down on your bed so i can take a look. As Luffy made his way back to bed Nami went to look at the chest. Inside the chest she found two rings and a letter addressed to the pirate King. Nami read the letter out loud.

_Dear Pirate King _

_This is my last gift to you. What you see in the chest is not a devil fruit but is a spirit fruit. It is the only one in the world and if you have devil fruit abilities please eat it. The Spirit Fruit will give a devil fruit user the ability to swim. And that means sea prism stones will no longer take away your strength or powers. Not only that the spirit fruit increases the strength and power of your devil fruit. So hope you enjoy _

_Gold D Roger_

_P.s. The 2 rings a made of sea prism stones _

Nami then sighed in relief then walked over to Luffy and punched him on the head and shouted you idiot! Arr! Nami what was that for? For making me think you where going to die. So Luffy do you feel any different? Asked Chopper. Only my head hurts now. Why you little! Said Nami as she punched him again. Arr ow Nami that hurt. Nami then grabbed Luffy's and placed the two rings in his hand. Do you feel week when holding them Luffy? Umm no i feel fine. Then what Roger said is true you should be able to swim and if sea prism stones don't work on you anymore then you should be able to use the rings to defeat other devil fruit users. Luffy then put on one ring on his right index finger and then held out the second ring to Nami. Nami you can have this one. Thank you Luffy. And then Nami lent in and gave him a passionate kiss. When they finely broke Luffy announced that he was off to see if he cold swim and then ran off. IDIOT Chopper quick go get the others up and meet me at the port. Said Nami as she ran after Luffy. Guys quick get up Luffy's going to jump in the sea. What is that shitty rubber man thinking stated Sanji as everyone got up and ran to the port.

When the crew made it to the port they couldn't believe their eyes. There was Luffy swimming all buy himself. Nami had jumped in with him if he needed her.

What the hell hey Luffy how are you swimming? Asked Zoro. Nami was the one who answered him. Luffy being Luffy Found a piece of fruit that looked like a devil Fruit and eat it without giving a second thought. But it turned out to be a Spirit fruit that give a devil fruit user the ability to swim. Yeah it's so cool! Hey Sanji I'm hungry get me some meat. Yes sir Captain.

When breakfast ended everyone was talking in the dinning room. Usopp then spoke up. Hey Luffy Nami so when are you two going to get married? Everyone then stopped talking and turned to see what Nami and Luffy would say. I don't Know Usopp I mean Luffy and I are Pirates and i don't think the world government will legalese our marriage. Are but Nami you're forgetting that my Grandfather is a vice-admiral he could legalese our marriage. Yes but last time we saw Garp he tried to kill us or have you forgotten? I recon hi want attack us if I tell him we are getting marred. You know miss Navigator Garp is not to far from here when we leave would could find him in a few days said Robin. Well then its settled when we go we will find my grampa and get married.

The next day Nami, Luffy, and Sanji Went to the large town on the island to get surplices for the ship. To their surprise everyone in the town would bow to Luffy as he walked passed. Sanji had left Luffy and Nami to go to the market for food. As Nami and Luffy walked along a street they come to a hat shop and that gave Nami an idea. Hey Luffy can i borrow your hat? What do you want my hat Nami? Well its a surprise here is some money you can go and get some meat. Okay then said Luffy with his trade mark smile and ran of to look for a meat store. When Luffy got back Nami was already waiting for him. So whats the surprise Nami? Nami then showed Luffy his hat. It still looked the same except for the red ribbon. In bright gold writing on the red ribbon was the words PIRATE KING. Wow thanks Nami i love it you're the best. Your welcome Luffy.

(to be continued)

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what i need to improve. Will update soon **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day had nothing interesting really happen. The crew had spent the day getting ready for the long voyage. Franky and Sanji had refiled the ships supplies. Chopper had reﬁled the medicine supplies. Nami had roped the rest of the men into getting all the treasure to the volt in the castle and to store enough on the ship to last a few years.

The next day everyone got up early and set sail. First they headed to the all blue for Sanji and spent the day ﬁling the ﬁsh tank with every ﬁsh you could think of. Much to Sanji's disappointment they only spent a day in the all blue. When the sun was setting the crew dropped anchor for the night.

Zoro had said he would keep watch and train that night. As Zoro trained he thought about Robin and the feelings he had for her. How did this happen how did I end up falling for her? I can not tell her how I feel about her until I defeat Hawk Eye. Then Zoro heard a knock on the trap door. It's open. When Zoro said this Robin entered the room. Hello Swordsman I'm having trouble sleeping do you mined if I read my book here? I guess you can stay. Zoro had said this a bit harsher then he would have liked but he could not let her know how he felt about her it might course a weakness Hawk Eye could use against him. Robin sat on the couch watching Zoro train but made it look like she was reading her book. Robin liked watching Zoro train and seeing his muscles ﬂex as he lifted his weights. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him but I am 8 years older than him so I don't think he would take it well and I don't think he would want a relationship until he defeats Hawk Eye. Robin then sighed. The sigh court Zoro's attention. What's wrong Robin? Oh nothing Zoro said Robin as she blushed. Zoro noticed her blush and narrowed his one eye. Robin you never call me Zoro what's wrong? Nothing swords man don't worry about me I'll be ﬁne. Robin then stood up and said her good nights and left leaving Zoro to his thoughts. What was that about? Dose she feel the same as I do? Then he shook his head getting rid of the thoughts he was having. I can't think about that now I have to beat Hawk Eye ﬁrst. Then he went back to his training.

The next morning the crew set sail when breakfast was ﬁnished. They where off to ﬁnd Vice Admiral Garp. It only took 4 days to ﬁnd Garp's ship.

Sir The Straw hat crew's ship is off the port bow! Shouted Coby from the crow's nest. Men set an intercept course today we capture my grandson. Yes sir! The marines shouted.

Luffy your grandpa is heading this way and getting ready to attack said Usopp from the crows nest's intercom. Leave it to me guys gum gum rocket! Luffy then shot himself to Garp's ship. When Luffy landed on the ship all the marines were shocked to see Luffy land on the railing of the ship. Hey Grandpa hold up I need to talk to you before you attack me. Hold up men let me hear what he has to say. What is it boy? Well ﬁrst I did it I found the One Piece I am King of the Pirates. What!? Yelled all the marines. Hmm is that why you have the words Pirate king on your hat? Well I will have to report this to headquarters. Was there anything else boy? Oh yeah I'm getting married to Nami and we need your help to make it legal. Garp just stood there shocked he knew Luffy would ﬁnd the one piece but he never thought Luffy would get married. When Garp ﬁnirly got his thoughts together he asked. What do you mean need my help? Well Nami has pointed out that the world government will not legalise our marriage and I said you mite be able to help. So can you help Grandpa? I will help you Luffy you may be a prate but you a still my Grandson and not only that you are now the Pirate King I will report to headquarters that you have found the One Piece and I will tell them that we where there when you found it but you got away. Ok men no one is to report this to headquarters or I'll have your head. Sir yes sire. The marines shouted. Thanks Grandpa you're the best.

As Luffy ﬁnished talking to Garp Luffy's crew and ship pulled up beside the marine ship. Hey Luffy is he going to help or do we have to ﬁght our way out? Asked Zoro drawing his white sword. No Zoro he is going to help us. So where are you to planing on getting married? I was going to ask Luffy if we could get married at Water 7. Yeah that's sounds like a grate idea Nami. Well then you two we can not travel there together other wise headquarters will ﬁnd out I'm helping you so we will meet you there in 2 months. Ok then see you there. The straw hats then set sail and Franky activated the ships curp de burst and the ship flew through the air.

The marines all watched as the Sunny ﬂew off out of site. Coby get me a transponder snail to marine headquarters. Yes sir. Coby then got headquarters on the transponder and handed it to Garp. This is Vice Admiral Garp. I have a report on Straw hat Luffy. Ok sir but I have ask you to hold the world government has ordered that a one of the world leaders hear any reports on the straw hats. Garp then waited for about 2 minutes. Sir we are ready for your report. Well Luffy has found the one piece he is king of the pirates we where able to ﬁnd him as he found it but he got away. Garp waited for a reply and then he heard a voice he had never headed before. This is really bad news Luffy is the last person we wanted to be the pirate king. Luffy and his father could bring down the world government. We can't let this happen the only way we can stop this is if we side with him. As of this moment all bounties on the straw hats are now revoked and all marines are ordered not to Go after the Pirate King we need him to bring peace to the world he is the only one that can get an army big enuf to challenge the revelation army do you understand Vice Admiral Garp. Yes sir I understand. Good then headquarters out. As Garp put away the transponder snail away Coby and Helmeppo entered the room. So sir we a no longer going to chase the straw hats? No Coby looks like the world government needs him but I wonder what their plan is. Now you two we need to get to Water 7. Yes sir.

(to be continued)

**Not really happy with this chapter but hope you guys like it**

**Please R&R **

**Will update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days after the straw hat crew had met with Garp Nami was heading for her deck chair with the news paper she had just bought from the news seagull. Robin was already there reading a book. Before sitting down Nami yelled out to the crew that she was about to read the news paper and that it mite have an article about Luffy becoming the pirate king. As Nami sat down the rest of the crew left what they where doing and headed to sit around Nami and Robin. What dos it say Nami dose it say I'm the pirate king? Well let's see said Nami as she started to look through the paper and found the article everyone wanted to know about

We Have A New Pirate King

_Vice Admiral Garp has confirmed that the captain of the straw hat crew (Monkey D Luffy) has found the One Piece and now he is not only the worlds richest man but is the King Of The Pirates. As a result to this the world government it's hoping to team up with the pirate king to bring world peace. As of yesterday the world government has removed all bounties of the straw hat crew and ordered all marines to leave the King and his crew alone. The world government has ordered this in hopes that the straw hat crew will join the ranks of the warlords. But only time will tell__ what__ the pirate king __has planed__._

What my bounty is gone? That's not fair. what are you talking about Luffy now that we a no longer wanted by the world government it will be a lot easier to help your father and take down the world government and easier for use to get married. Yeah but I did like bragging about my 1 billion beli bounty. What the hell Luffy you are the Pirate King that's even better to boast about then a stupid bounty. stated Zoro.

Then all of a sadden they heard cannon ﬁre. Ah no we are under attack Usopp yelled. Everyone ran to the helm and looked around to see what made the noise. Then to the starboard side of the bow they saw a ship but could not tell whose ship it was because it was so far away. Usopp then got out a spy glass to have a look. Luffy it's a marine ship but why would they attack us after the world government has ordered them not to? Said Usopp. The straw hat crew then got ready for battle as the marine ship headed their way.

The marines had pulled up close to the thousand sunny but had no sign of attacking anytime soon. Then Luffy heard a voice he recognised he then started to tremble in anger. So your majesty you found the one piece. Said the deep voice from the ship. What do you want? You haven't you been to leave me and my crew alone. Nami noticed the anger in Luffy's voice and went to him. Luffy what's wrong? Yes there are orders to let you go but I'm not going to do that you a to dangerous to be left alone. Then suddenly a man jumped from the marine ship and landed on the sunny. Luffy's crew saw the man and got ready to ﬁght him but then Luffy spoke out. No you guys only I can ﬁght him he is to strong for you. But Luffy we can help you. No Zoro you can not I have to do this he is to strong for even you. So Dragon's son this is the day I finely kill you the same way I killed your brother. Luffy's crew gasped at the mans words. So this is ﬂeet admiral Akainu said Robin.

Luffy was stating to ﬁll with even more rage when Akainu stated he killed his brother Ace. You will never kill me! As Luffy said this he released his haki turning his entire body black. He then let the power of the spirit fruit ﬁll his body. This made his skin then turn from black to gray and his muscles seem to grow to tone his body out even more than it was already. And his eyes started to glow with a light blue light. Nami was watching Luffy as this happened. Wow I have never seen or felt this power coming from Luffy. The admiral could feel the power coming from Luffy and he released that this was going to be the most powerful foe he had ever faced. The rest of the straw hat crew just looked with wide eyes at their captain none of them had ever seen Luffy like this before.

Akainu then turned his hands to magma and then threw his right ﬁst in the direction Luffy was standing a few feet away. And then his arm seem to stretch out towards Luffy and his ﬁst took the shape of a gain magma dog. Just as the magma shaped like dog was about to bite down on Luffy's head Luffy vanished and the magma ﬂew passed the straw hat crew and smashed into the foremast. No my ship shouted Franky. This took the Admiral buy surprise. What where did he go? Then suddenly. Gum gum pistol. Ha you know that want work on me dragon's son. And then the Admiral turned all of his body to magma. He still couldn't see Luffy when luffy threw two punches at him. But they

didn't feel like punches but more like two cannon balls hit him. As the punches landed on the admiral's left then right sides he could feel himself weaken. What was that none have ever hit me like that before.

Luffy's anger was taking him over now and he started throwing punches at Akainu as fast as he could. Akainu couldn't see Luffy but he could hear Luffy. Even though he was feeling weekend by all Luffy's punches he still had the strength to work out where Luffy was about land and threw a punch at look to seem like nothing but then Luffy seemed to appear as Akainu's ﬁst hit Luffy in the gut. Luffy then flew back about 15 feet and landed with a thud. When Luffy ﬁnely started to sand again he look to be in bad shape his gut was covered with his blood and he was coiﬁng up a lot of blood. You see Dragon's son you will never beat me you are to week like you where when I Killed Ace. Shut up! You will pay for what you did to Ace. Luffy then slowly walked over to Akainu. Hahaha you can barley stand how can you still think you can win? One more punch and you will die. When Akainu had ﬁshed his words Luffy had already made it to with a foot to Akainu. Akainu then threw his fist at Luffy's head with all his mite. Luffy quickly threw his right ﬁst at the admiral's ﬁst to defend himself. Akainu's and Luffy's ﬁsts met. A giant shock wave flew from the affected of Luffy's and Akainu's ﬁsts. Only Akainu took a few steps back but Luffy had not moved. Luffy then made an attacking advance on Akainu who tried to punch Luffy again but Luffy was to quick and dogged the attack and slammed is right ﬁts into Akainu gut. Luffy had expected for Akainu to go ﬂying back because he had used all his strength in that punch but Akainu did not move an inch. Luffy then looked at where he had landed the punch and was shocked at what he saw. What that wasn't supposed to happen. Luffy's ﬁst had gone all the way through Akainu leaving a giant hole through his torso. Luffy then pulled his hand back and Akainu dropped to the floor dead.

Luffy then released what he had done and dropped to his knees and crying out. I'm sorry Ace I'm so sorry this is not the way you would have wanted me to do this! Luffy then started crying and couldn't stop. Nami quickly ran to his side and pulled him into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. It's ok Luffy everything is ok. Luffy slowly regained control but was still sobbing a bit. Nami Ace wouldn't have wanted me to kill him like that I killed him in anger and that is not me. Luffy I am shaw Ace would understand you being angry he was your brother and you loved him you had the right to be angry at the man who killed him it's ok Luffy. Luffy felt a bit better after what Nami had said and pulled her in to a hug. Thank you Nami I love you. And I love you too Luffy now let's get you to Chopper's ofﬁce and see to your wounds. Nami then help Luffy up. Hang on Nami I need to do something ﬁrst.

Luffy then made his way to the side of the ship where the marines had been watching from their ship. Luffy then yelled out to the marines. Go get out of here take your admiral with you and tell the world government that this is what happens to people who threaten or hurt my friends. Yes your Majesty all the marines yelled out. Luffy then made his way with Nami to Chopper's ofﬁce.

It only took Franky a few hours to fix the foremast and it was not long before they where sailing again headed for Water 7.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR**

**I PLAN TO MAKE THIS A REALLY LONG STORY SO PLEASE R&R AND **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE SO TILL NEXT TIME**

**UPDATE COMING SOON**

**ps i will be updating past chapters to fix some of my shocking grammer**


	7. Chapter 7

The word was out their. Monkey D Luffy is the King Of Pirates. Nearly every pirate who had heard the news that they now have a king swore their loyalty to the king on their ﬂags owner as pirates. Some even set sail to ﬁne Luffy and swear their loyalty in person. Even pirates who hated Luffy would swear their loyalty to him because they knew to ﬁnd the one piece Luffy had must be the strongest man in the world. Only to be confirmed when news had arrived that Luffy had killed ﬂeet admiral Akainu after he had attacked the King after he was ordered to leave the Pirate King alone.

Even the warlords had said that they would still support the government but if Luffy called they would follow him.

As vice-admiral Garp was heading for Water 7 he was making planes for Luffy's and Nami's wedding. He had decided not to inviting a few people Garp would make the wedding a public event so all he needed to do was put an article in the news paper. "Ha that's a brilliant idea don't you think so Coby. Well sir I think Luffy will love your idea but I don't think Nima will. What are you talking about she will love it. If you say so sir".

On the thousand sunny Luffy was having trouble sleeping and for 2 nights he would just site on the grass deck and watch the stars. Nami was always there to keep him company but would fall asleep and Luffy would carry her to her bed. On the 3rd night everyone was heading to bed while Luffy was sitting against the foremast. Nami had ﬁnished saying goodnight to everyone and went to Luffy and sat next to him. Luffy then picked Nami up and sat her on his lap and rapped his arms around her as she lent her head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before Nami had fallen asleep in Luffy's arms. Luffy just held her for I bit just listening to her breath. Having Nami asleep in his arms relaxed him a lot and he closed his eyes for the ﬁrst time in 2 nights. And was soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning Nami awoke to a clear morning and was surprised that she was still out side and in Luffy's arms. She had expected to awaken in her bed like the other nights. Then she heard him snoring. "So he ﬁnelly fell asleep". Then the door for the men's quarters opened and Sanji walked through the doorway. "Good morning Nami-San. Good morning Sanji are you going to make breakfast soon? Yes Nami-San I'm headed there now but I could get you a snack if you wish. No thanks Sanji I'm going to make some maps until breakfast is ready. Ok Nami I will yell out when breakfast is ready". Sanji then headed for the kitchen. Nami then got up and headed for the study.

8 day later the crew was getting ready to explore an uninhibited island for supplies and fresh water.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Sanji were on the island looking for supplies. They had made it to the other side of the island and had found lots of fruit and vegetables. Then Sanji saw something in the water that would interest Zoro."Hey moss-head look over there in the bay. What did you call me! Never mind that look!" Zoro then looked to where Sanji was pointing and his one eye widened. He was looking to what looked like a cofﬁn with a sail."Hawk eye is here".

It wasn't long before before they found Hawk Eye sitting against a tree in the middle of the island. He was sitting with hi legs crossed and his hat covering his face. Hawk Eye slowly stood up and spoke to them."So you're Highness you found the one piece so on my honer as a warlord I pledge my loyalty to you and your crew". As Hawk Eye spoke he bowed to Luffy in honer."Hawk Eye we still have a ﬁght to ﬁnish. Yes we do Zoro but I'm going to ask if we can hold it off until the world government is taken down. But I thought you worked for the government"? Asked Nami." Yes my future Queen that is true but I am still a pirate and I will follow the King Of Pirates before I follow the government. Wait wait hold up! How did you know I am to be Queen? Well your marriage is going to be a public event at Water 7 in just little under 2 months that's what I read in the paper anyway. What public event? Oh no he didn't Luffy your Grandpa has taken this to far! It's ok Nami that means that it's going to be an even bigger party with more meet! Mmm I can't wait! IDIOT!" Nami shouted at the same time as punching Luffy on the head."Ararar! Nami that hurt"! Hawk then whispered to Zoro."So he's going to marry that mean thing? Yeah I don't get it ether. What was that Zoro! Umm nothing Nami I swear". Nami then punched Zoro in the face sending him to the ground. When Luffy got back up he told Hawk that he would accept his help and told him that he should come to Water 7 with them. Hawk Eye said he would not go with them but would meet them there and then told Zoro that their time to ﬁght would be soon but now was not the time. After that he bowed to Luffy and Nami and left.

After loading the supplies they had found on the ship they set sail.

**Sorry for the short chapter but i had a hard time writing this one.**

**I think im going to rush it to water 7 wich was not my first plan.**

**And sorry for my bad writing I am trying to improve it. Please r&r thanks**

**Till next time **


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later Nami was sleeping on her deck chair. She had not meant to fall asleep, but the sun was so warm and relaxing. Suddenly she shot her eyes open and shouted."Guys a storm is coming, and it's a big one!" Then suddenly a gust of wind hit the ship filling the sails. The wind was so strong that the ship started to roll to the right. It rolled so far everyone had to hold on as to not fall off. Nami, on the other hand, had not the time to grab anything, and fell into the sea. "Nami!" Luffy shouted and then stretched his arm to catch her but missed. Luffy then jumped in after her. "No, Luffy! I will save you!" Shouted Chopper as he jumped off the railing. Just as he jumped Sanji court Chopper just in time. "You idiot you cannot swim Luffy will be all right after all he can swim. "Oh yeah, I forgot". A blush came to Chopper's face as he said this.

Nami was trying to swim to the surface but was being pulled down by the current. "No, this is not how it ends it cannot end like this Luffy will save me". Nami's vision was slowly fading, and she could not hold her breath anymore. She then sucked in water then passed out.

Luffy could not ﬁnd Nami on the surface, so he started diving trying to ﬁnd her but was not having any luck. Five minutes had passed, and he still had not found her. Luffy then found her. She was 20 meters below the surface and not moving. The site of her socked Luffy. Her eyes were open, and her skin was a ghostly white. Luffy quickly got Nami to the surface and was trying to wake her, but she was not moving or breathing. Luffy had tears running down his face as he called out her name trying to wake her. Then he remembered the thing Chopper had told him to do if anyone was not breathing. He started to perform CPR on her. He was doing this for about a minute, but she would not wake up. "No Nami you cannot leave me you cannot go captains orders you cannot die!" Luffy was crying uncontrollably and lent in to try CPR one more time. When he lifted his head back up, she was still not wake. "I'm sorry Nami I'm so sorry I could not protect you! I love you Nami I love you so much"!

Luffy then leant down and kissed her for the last time. He was about to pull away but then felt a lite breath come from Nami. He then breathed into her mouth trying to get air into her lungs. Nami then came to and started coughing up sea water. She then looked up to see that she was in Luffy's arms and spoke in a quiet voice. "Thank you Luffy for saving me again I love you". Then she passed out again. Luffy felt worried again when she passed out but then saw that she was still breathing. Luffy then looked around to see if he could see the ship.

Back on the sunny the crew had managed to get the sails up and out of the wind. Even though the storm had not reached them yet, it was fast approaching. Zoro had told the crew that they needed to ﬁnd Luffy and Nami before the storm hit otherwise they might never ﬁnd them. Franky then activated the ships cola powered paddles, and they all looked out for the two missing crewmen.

Luffy had decided to wait where he was and wait for his crew to ﬁnd them. But if the storm got to close to them he would try to swim to an island that could just be seen on the horizon. 20 minutes had passed, and the sunny was still not in site. He was about to start swimming for the island and then he saw them. "Guys we are over here" shouted Luffy.

When he and Nami were back on the ship, he told Chopper that Nami needed to be seen to and the carried her to the infirmary. When Chopper had finished, he had told Luffy that it is amazing that, she was still alive with the amount of sea water that filled her lungs and that she and that she had to be monitored for the night.

Nami slowly opened her eyes and could feel someone is holding her hand. She turned to see who it was and saw Luffy sitting in a chair next to the bed. Luffy was asleep on a chair holding her hand. Nami then looked passed Luffy and saw Chopper mixing some herbs. "Hey Chopper why I'm I here"? Chopper jumped out of his skin and turned to Nami. "Don't do that Nami you nearly gave me a heart attack. Oh, sorry Chopper but again why am I yeah? Well, Nami you have been in a coma for 5 days. Ok, but what happened to me then? So you do not remember? No sorry I do not. What is the last thing you remember Nami? Umm Brook has joined use, and I went to sleep. Oh, I was afraid this would happen. How am I going to explain this well Nami what you last remember

Happened four years ago. What! No, that can't be true". Nami then noticed her hair was long and not at shoulder length anymore. "How did this happen Chopper? Well, Nami five days ago a storm hit us, and you were thrown overboard and Luffy went in after you it took him about 5 minutes to ﬁnd you because you were stuck in a current that pulled you down. And then it took another five minutes for Luffy to get you to the surface and perform CBR on you. So you were dead for 10 minutes that is why you have your memory lose". Nami could not believe what she had hired. "Wait a second Luffy cannot swim, and you are trying to tell me that he saved me. Luffy has eaten a spirit fruit which allows a devil fruit user to swim. Yeah and where did Luffy ﬁnd that? On Raftel after he found the one piece. So Luffy is king of the pirates? Yes, he has been king for about a month. And where is the ship headed now? We on our way to Water 7 for y". Chopper then thought he better not tell her about her wedding because she might not believe him and get angry at him. "Oh, I just remembered I have to tell the others you're awake". Chopper then ran out of the room before Nami could ask him what he was about to say.

Nami was annoyed that she did not have time to ask Chopper what the last part of his sentence was. She then threw the covers off and was about to get up but then noticed the ring on her left hand. "What the hell am I engaged to someone"? Nami then slowly pulled her hand out of Luffy's as not to wake him. She then made her way to the women's quarters. When Nami entered the room, she found Robin sitting on her bed reading a newspaper. Robin the looked up and smiled. "Good to see you up and about miss navigator. The doctor tells me that you have lost some memory's. Yes, Robin apparently this is true. Hey do you mind if I read that paper? Not at all I just finished it but it is two weeks old". Robin then handed Nami the paper and said she was off to have a bath. Nami was on her bed and was about half way through the newspaper when she come to an article that court her eyes.

_The Wedding Of The Pirate King. _

_Everyone is invited to the Pirate King's wedding at Water 7. The Prate King and future Queen (cat burglar Nami) are still to confirm the date but have said no more than two months._

"What the hell Luffy and I are getting married. This cannot be I mean I have always felt something for him, but I always thought he was asexual. I have to talk to him ﬁnd out if he changed over the years or is he still that careless little idiot". Nami then got up and headed for the kitchen.

When Luffy woke up, he saw that Nami was not there anymore. "Maybe she went to get some meat. That's what I would do if I had not eaten in five days". He then stood up and headed for the kitchen. When he got there, he saw that everyone excepted Nami was at the table talking to Chopper. "What's going on guys"? Asked Luffy then sat down. Robin then told him that she had left Nami in the women's quarters reading a newspaper to have a bath, but Chopper asked her to come to a meeting here. Chopper then explained that Nami had lost about four years of her memory. " so how can we get it back Chopper"? Asked Robin. "I do not know Robin it might never come back". Suddenly Nami entered the room. Everyone looked and smiled at her, and Sanji asked if she needed anything. "Just some water thanks Sanji I will wait for dinner". Sanji quickly left and was back with a glass of water and handed it to her as she sat down. "How are you feeling Nami"? Asked Franky. "I feel ﬁne Franky do not fuss too much guys I feel ﬁne". Luffy then stood up and said he was glad to see that Nami was ok, but he had things to do and left the room. Nami then stood up and was about to follow him but was stopped by Zoro. "Nami we need to tell you something ﬁrst and you may not like it at ﬁrst. Is it that me and Luffy a getting married"? Zoro then sat back down. "What do you remember Nami. No Usopp I do not I found out in the newspaper. So what are you going to do"? Asked Brook. "I do not know guys I do not know.

**I know I said I was going to skip to Water 7 but I changed my mind**

**hope you all liked this chapter please review and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Hey guys, I have been going over the story so far, and well all I can say is sorry for all the stupid mistakes I made for they are pretty bad. So to all of you who have stuck with me I want to thank you, and let you know I will be updating previous chapters and fixing my mistakes. Now let's get back to the story.**

"What am I going to do?" Thought Luffy. Luffy was sitting on the sunny's figurehead, trying to clear his head. Luffy had been sitting there for 20 minutes, then he sensed Nami approaching. "Hey Nami do you need anything"? Luffy did not even turn around to look at her. "How did you know it was me Luffy"? "Well, I always have my observation haki active so an enemy can not sneak up on me, and ever since you nearly drowned I have used haki to sense where you are and to see if you are safe." Nami was about to tell Luffy that he was a pervert, but then Luffy stood up and shouted, "Island"!

The crew soon where docked at the port. Nami had told the crew she wanted to be alone to shop for clothes and headed into the town alone. Franky, Usopp, and Sanji went shopping for surplices. Brook and Chopper went looking for medical books, and music sheets. Luffy had run off looking for a meat store. Zoro and Robin stayed on the ship.

A few hours later, Luffy had returned to the ship. As Luffy walked on deck, he saw Zoro, and Robin, in each other's arms and looked like they had just finished a kiss. Luffy looked at them puzzled by what he saw, and asked. "What are you two doing, are you cold or something"? Robin looked at Luffy and blushed. "No Caption-San, we were just talking". Said Robin. "Oh ok then, I'm going to practice some of the skills Roger gave me". Zoro then looked at Luffy and asked. "Hey Luffy, I thought Roger only gave you knowledge, not skills". Luffy then smiled. "Yeah, that's true, but the knowledge he gave me was for a new type of haki, and I need to practice". "So you are saying that there are four types of haki"? Asked Robin. "Yeah, it is awesome, and the cool thing is that only Nami and I can use it. But Nami can not remember how to, so that means only I can use the forth haki". Luffy's face grew a frown as he talked about Nami not remembering. "So what dose this forth haki do Luffy"? Asked Zoro. "Well, I'm not going to tell you, but I will show you one day". Luffy then ran off.

Nami had been walking around town for hours now, she was deep in thought. "What am I going to do? I can't imagine Luffy would want to marry me, but we are engaged to be married. How did this happen? Did I trick him into marrying me so I could be Pirate Queen? I don't think I can marry Luffy if he does not really love me, and that we are getting married because I tricked him". Nami looked up at the sky and realized it was getting very late. "The others will be wondering where I am, I better head back". Nami was heading back to the Sunny, but it felt like someone was following her. Nami turned around and saw two men. Nami could see something in their eyes, something evil, something they're had planned, something that told Nami to run, run for cover. Nami started to run for the ship, but it would take her an hour to get there, so she decided to run through the back streets hopping she would lose the men. Nami looked back and saw the men chasing her. Nami made a quick dash for an ally, but the alley was a dead end. "Well, little girl looks like you have nowhere to run". Said one of the men. "Yeah and now we are going to have a bit of fun". Said the other man, with an evil grin on his face. "You have no idea who I am do you"? Said Nami, with the most threatening voice she could manage. "We now who you are, you are the woman who is going to marry the pirate king". Said the ﬁrst man, who was tall with brown hair. "Yeah and that is why we have chased you. You see we are going to take you for ransom, but ﬁrst we will have our way with you". Said the second man, who was short with black hair. "Do you think the Pirate King would let you get away with this? Said Nami. "We have been watching you and the King all day, and we know you are alone out here, and so we can do as we want with you,and let's just say we have a plan, to sell you back to your KIng". Said the ﬁrst man.

The second man then jumped for Nami and pinned her to the grown. Nami tried to escape, but could not move. "Now now, no point in resisting, it will be less painful if you just accept that this is going to happen, and nobody can save you". Said the ﬁrst man and started pulling Nami's top off. Nami was terrified. "No, this can not be happening to me. Luffy is too far away to help me, what am I going to do"? Thought Nami and then cried out. "LUFFY HELP ME".

Back on the Sunny the crew were sitting in the dining room trying to get Luffy to show them his new haki ability. "Come on Luffy, please show us". Said Usopp. "Could you teach any of us this new haki Luffy?" Asked Zoro. "Nope, only Nami can use this new ability because Roger gave her the knowledge. Only Roger could tea..." Luffy stopped mid sentence. "What's wrong Luffy?" Asked Sanji. "Nami's in trouble!" Shouted Luffy, then using one of the six powers, (shave) Luffy vanished. Luffy has become so powerful that he can use shave (not only to avoid attacks) to get to places fast. The crew all jumped to their feet, and ran to the deck, to see if they could help Luffy. When the crew were outside, they looked around for Luffy, but he was nowhere to be seen. "That shitty rubber basted, how is he going to ﬁned my precious Nami-Swan?" Said Sanji. "Hey you stupid love cook, your not the one getting married to the Nami." Said Zoro. "What was that moss head, you wanna fight?" Said Sanji, as he ran to Zoro, and had one of their little fights. "Guys stop fighting, we can not do anything until Luffy gets back." Said Usopp. All the crew agreed, and decided to wait.

Nami was crying, and bracing for what was about to happen. All her clothes had been ripped off, and she knew that she was going to feel the man enter her at any second. "Hey do you feel that?" Said the man holding Nami to the grown. "Its nothing, now let's get this show on the road, you can have a turn after me." The man was about to drive into Nami, but then felt something, something powerful, something very angry. "Wait what the hell is that?" Said the ﬁrst man. Suddenly a clap of thunder was hired, and storm clouds gathered above. "What the hell is going on?" Said the second man. Thender and lightning were flashing and clapping in the storm clouds above every second now, and then they hired a voice, the voice was full of rage, and anger. The voice seemed to be everywhere."HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Said the strange voice. "Arrrr who said that?" Said the ﬁrst man. Suddenly a man appeared on the wall behind them.

Nami did not recognise the man, for it was too dark to see his face, but she could see what he was wearing. The man was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath the jacket, he had a black tie, as well. To top it all off he was wearing a long black and gold coat. Nami then noticed the man's eyes, she had never seen such eyes, for the man's eyes were glowing a light blue. "I have never seen eyes as his, I can feel the power coming from him." Thought Nami.

The men tried to escape, but as they reached the end of the ally, the man on the wall pointed to the sky. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of the two men, coursing a small fire, that stopped the men from getting away. The man on the wall jumped off the wall and landed right in front of Nami, with his back facing her. "Did he control that lightning strike, what type of devil fruit powers has this man?" Thought Nami.

The two men turned around, and looked at the man in the black and gold coat, and drew their pistols, and shot at the man with the coat. The man only lifted his hand, and a wall of earth came out of the ground, protecting the man from the pullets. The man then lowered his arm, and the wall vanished, back into the ground. The man then made his way to the two thugs, and grabbed both of them by the neck, and threw them, out of the alley and into a building. He then raised his hand and out of his and shot a blast of wind, at the thugs. The wind hit the thugs with so much force, it sent them flying through two buildings.

"I have never seen such power, I do not think Luffy, the strongest man I have ever met, could take on this man." Thought Nami, who was still crying, and naked on the ground. The strange man, walked over and picked up Nami's clothes, and handed them to her, all without showing Nami his face, for he did not want to look at her with no clothes on.

Nami had managed to get dressed, but was still crying and shaking. "Thank you sir, I don't know what I would have done if you did not show up." Said Nami, still trying to control her tears. The man then turned around, to face Nami. Nami gasped, as she looked upon the man's face.

(to be continued)

**Well, who is this strange man? Find out in the next chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

Nami jumped into the man's arms and cried into his shoulder. "Thank you, for saving me again Luffy, you are always there for me" Luffy, looked down at Nami and saw that she was shivering, so he grabbed his, long black and gold coat, and wrapped it around Nami. Then Luffy pulled Nami into a hug, trying to calm her down. "its ok Nami, I'm here, I will never let anything bad happen to you." Luffy then picked Nami up, bridal style, and headed for the sunny.

Half an hour into the walk back, Nami had managed to regain control of her emotions, but was not willing to walk, because being close to Luffy was converting. "Lu-Luffy, when did you learn to do what you did back there?" asked Nami, still holding onto Luffy for dear life. "When we found the one piece, Roger gave you and me the knowledge of the element haki, which means I can control the elements, but not everyone can learn this haki, your spirit has to have the will, to bend the elements, or something like that, I do not really get it, so I say you need a mystery spirit." Nami just looked up at Luffy, thinking what an idiot, that he understood how it worked, and at the same time did not understand. Nami then closed her eyes and said. "Only you can be smart, and super dump at the same time.'' Luffy just smiled his trademark grin, at her.

On the sunny, the crew were getting restless. "Where the hell is that shitty caption? He better not let anything bad happen to my beautiful Nami-Swan." Said Sanji first in an, I will kill him state, then change to his love state, when talking about Nami. "Shut up, you stupid ero-cook, you know Luffy would never let anything happen to her." Said Zoro. "shut up, moss head, I should be the one protecting Nami-Swan!" Said Sanji, with anger in his voice. "You know dartboard brow, for someone who has vowed, never to hit on Nami again, you seem to be right against that line!" said Zoro. "Well, that was before she lost her memory." said Sanji. "You're a scum-bag ero-cook!" said Zoro. "What's that shitty moss-head, you want to fight!'' Sanji and Zoro started one of their stupid fights once again.

"Um Luffy, where is your hat?" asked Nami. "I left it in my room, just after I changed." Nami looked at Luffy, with a puzzled look on her face. "Luffy, you never go anywhere without it, why leave it in your room?" "I do not know why, just did."

Luffy had been walking for an hour now, and they were nearly at the ship. "Luffy, I do not want to see anyone just yet, can you take me straight to my room?" Luffy looked down at her and said. "Chopper will want to see if you are ok." "I'm ﬁne Luffy, I promise, the men did not rape me, you saved me just in time, like you always do." "Okay Nami, I will take you to your room, only if you let Chopper see you in the morning." "Okay Luffy, but will you spend the night with me, I do not think I can sleep alone tonight." Luffy then stopped and put Nami down, on her feet. "Hold onto me Nami, I will get you to your room, without anyone seeing." Nami rapped her arms around Luffy and held him tight. Luffy then used his, slash move, and they disappeared.

A man was drinking in the streets and saw a man and a woman. They seemed to be hugging each other. "Oh, look at that, two people hugging each other, it's not fair, why did my wife leave me?" Thought the man as he watched the couple. Suddenly the couple vanished, the man's jaw dropped to the ground. "what the fu.., man I think I've been drinking too much." The man then dropped his bottle of rum, and headed off to ﬁnd his wife, to tell her he would quit his drinking.

Nami released her hold on Luffy, and found she was in her room. "how did you do that Luffy?" asked Nami. "I can move really fast." Said Luffy. "I'm just going to let everyone know that your okay, and get some meat, I will be back in a minute." Luffy then ran out the door, leaving Nami alone in Robin's and her's room.

As Luffy exited the doorway, he saw that his crew was on deck. "Hey guys." Everyone turned around, to see who had said that. "Oh is only you Caption, where is my lovely Nami-Swan?" asked

Sanji. "Nami is ﬁne, she is in her room, but nobody is allowed in there, Caption's orders." said Luffy, with authority in his voice. "Ok, but why are we not allowed in her room, and what about Robin?" asked Chopper. "Sorry, Nami has asked me not to tell your guys, Chopper you will see to her in the morning, and Robin I'm sorry but Nami does not want anyone in there, and Sanji, I need a plate of meat, drop it off to me in Nami's room." "Why do you need meat in Nami's room?" asked Sanji. "Nami has asked me to stay with her for the night, and she maybe hungry." Sanji got angry, and was about to run at Luffy, but Zoro put his sword in his way, to stop him. "Caption has given you an order." Said Zoro. Sanji then looked up at Luffy and said. "I will have it to you in half an hour." And headed for the kitchen.

Luffy, ran to his room, to get his hat, before going back to Nami. When Luffy, made it back to Nami, she was already in bed. Nami lifted the covers, to let Luffy in. Luffy slid off his sandals and got into the bed with Nami. Nami snuggled up to Luffy and rested her head on his shoulder. "Luffy, thank you for saving me." said Nami. "Its ok Nami, I would do anything for you.'' Said Luffy, as he pulled her closer to him. Nami could not help, but think they had done this before. "Luffy, have we ever done this before?" "Yes Nami, you spent three nights with me, when we were at Raftel." Nami then blushed as a thought came to her. "Did we do anything else Luffy?" ''What do you mean, Nami?" "did we do it?" Do what?" Did we have sex Luffy?" Said Nami, with a blush in her cheeks. Luffy just looked at her puzzled, and said "No Nami we have not." Nami was trying to ﬁnd out why she would marry Luffy, and see what he would say. "Luffy, I found out that you and I are to be married." Luffy looked at her, with a worried look. "Nami we do not have to get married if you don't want too." Said Luffy, with sadness in his voice. "I do not know Luffy, I mean, I always thought you are asexual." "What is asexual, Nami?" "Let's just say, it means you have no interest in women." Luffy thought about his answer for a minute, and when he did not answer her straight away, Nami started to get annoyed, and was about to tell him to forget what she had said, but Luffy spoke before she could. "Nami I am asexual, I have never been interested in any girl, that was until I saw you for the ﬁrst time, back when Coby and me, dropped the boat next to yours, when I helped Coby escape from Alvida." Nami looked up at Luffy and said. "What, I thought I was the only one, who noticed you, I did not realise you saw me too."

Suddenly they heard a knocking at the door. Luffy quickly jumped up, and opened the door, to see who it is. "Here is your food, Caption." said Sanji, as he placed a big plate, in Luffy's arms. "Thanks Sanji." Said Luffy, then slamming the door in Sanji's face. Luffy, then ran to Nami and showed her the plate of food. "Here Nami, you should eat something." Nami was a little shocked Luffy, because he would never share his food. "Thank you Luffy, I will only eat a little, I am not very hungry." Said Nami, as she grabbed a large piece of meat.

It was not long, till Nami was full, and Luffy had finished everything she did not eat, in one mouth full. When Luffy was finished, Nami said she was tired and that she was going to sleep, and asked Luffy to join her. Luffy, happily got back in bed, and cuddled Nami till they were asleep.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**10 chapters in, still a long way to go. **

**Thanks for reading, will update soon. Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy looked down, from the alter he is standing on, to see Nami walking towards him. Nami was walked down the aisle, with Genzo walking alongside her. When they reached the altar, Genzo lifted the veil that covered Nami's face, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Genzo then turned to Luffy and said. "Take care of her, your majesty" Genzo then turn around and took his seat.

People from allover the world had come to see the wedding of the Pirate King, and the beautiful Nami. Everyone was quiet, while the priest performed the wedding ceremony, and Luffy and Nami said their vows.

Finely the priest had said. "You may kiss the bride." Luffy was about to lean in for a kiss, but stopped as he saw a man walk up behind Nami. The man was wearing a cloak and a hood, that covered his face, so Luffy could not see who it was. As soon as Luffy noticed the man, the unthinkable happened. The man pulled out a sword, and drove the sword into Nami's back, piercing her heart, and going straight through her. The man started laughing, and said. "I told you Luffy, we will always be enemies." The man then Lifted his hood. Luffy just stood there, in shock. He could not believe, Nami was stabbed right in front of him. Luffy then saw him, the man who had stabbed her, a man Luffy thought was his friend. "LAW!" Shouted Luffy in anger. Law just smiled and said. "It was my destiny, to be Pirate King, and this how I take the title from you. She is your weakness, and by killing her ﬁrst, it will be so much easier to kill you." Law then pulled out a gun and shot Nami in the head.

"Nnnooo, NAMI!" Shouted Luffy, as he sat up and opened his eyes. Luffy Looked around, and found that he was in Nami's bed, and Nami was asleep next to him. "It was only a dream." Luffy told himself, trying to calm his heavy breathing. Luffy then pulled off the covers, and turned to place his feet on the ground. Luffy then placed his head in his palms, with his elbows resting on his knees. Luffy was now shaking and crying softly, this dream rocked him to the core. "I can not loose her." Thought Luffy. "Luffy are you okay?" asked Nami. She was wakened by Luffy's cries. "It was only a dream Nami." Said Luffy, with a shaky voice. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" Luffy thought about it for a sec, then decided he did not want to scare her. "No Nami, its ﬁne, do not worry about it, it was only a dream."

Luffy then got up, and got dressed into his suit and coat, and placed his straw hat on his head. "I am off to get Chopper, he still needs to see you, and then I will get breakfast. Would you like me to bring you breakfast?" "Yes Luffy, I would like that very much." Luffy then Gave her a smile and left the room.

A week later, the crew come to an island. This would be their last stop before Water7. Luffy was walking through a large town. He was still at war inside his head, trying to work out what he would do about Nami. His dream had made him relies, he loves her more than anything, and that he would have to be careful. Luffy then noticed something on the ground, reﬂecting the sunlight. Luffy went over to the shining object, and when he saw what it was, it gave him an idea.

A few hours later, the sun was getting low in the sky. Luffy had finished laying out his plan. "Now all I have to do is get Nami here, just as the sun sets." Luffy then ran to where the ship is, and found Nami on the deck, sitting in her deck chair. "Nami, I have a surprise for you, came with me." Nami then got up and said. "This better not be a wast of time." Luffy just smiled, and grabbed Nami's hand, and ran for the beach on the other side of the island.

Just before the two made it to the beach, Luffy had asked Nami to close her eyes. Luffy then led her the rest of the way. When they reached the beach, Luffy let go of Nami's hand, and said. "Nami you can open your eyes, and look into the sea." Nami looked out to sea, and was shocked at what she saw. The sunset was one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. But there was something in the water, reﬂecting the orange sunlight. The objects in the water looked so beautiful, but they also made out words, that said. Nami I love you, I will be there for you always. Nami thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Luffy this is so beautiful." Luffy just smiled, and then lifted his hand, using his new haki ability on the water. As he did this, a wave washed over the words, and change what they said. Nami eyes widened, at the words she now read. (Nami will you marry me). Nami then looked over at Luffy, who was now on one knee, and holding a ring in his hands. The ring was made of gold, and with a silver tangerine caved into the gold. The ring was not as pretty as her original ring, but this one had more meaning to it.

All Nami could do was node her head, for she was crying too much to talk. Luffy placed the ring on the same ﬁnger as her other ring, and then used his thump to wipe away the tears on Nami's cheek. Nami ﬁnely regained control of her emotions, and then grabbed Luffy's Shirt by the collar, and placed her lips on his. As Nami kissed Luffy, she felt something unlock in her mind. Nami broke the kiss for some air, and looked into Luffy's eyes and smiled. "Luffy I remember, I remember everything, I have my memoirs back." Luffy just smiled.

Nami then looked at the water, wondering what was coursing the shine, and said. "Luffy how did you do that?" Luffy stretched out his hand and grabbed one of the shinning objects, and then placed it in Nami's hand. Nami looked at the object, and noticed it was a 5 beri coin. "Wow Luffy, you know how to make me smile." Luffy smiled and said. "Nami your smile is the prettiest smile in the world, and all I want to do is make you smile." Luffy then kissed Nami, and they stayed like that till the sun was set. When they ﬁnely needed air, they broke the kiss. "We should get back to the ship, and tell the others, we are still getting married." Said Nami then stood up. Luffy then stood up, and then picked Nami up bridle style. And ran for the ship.

(To be continued)

**Ok guys, hope you like this chapter, because the last two chapters i have not been to happy with. Please R&R, thanks heaps **


End file.
